ERICA
by kRieZt
Summary: "Bunga Erica bermakna 'Kesendirian', tetapi lihatlah. Begitu banyak bunga Erica bermekaran di taman luas ini. Mereka tidak akan hidup sendirian, dan mereka tidak akan mati sendirian..."


**Ericas**

Pairing : Eric Slingby/Alan Humphries

Summary : Bunga Erica ini tidak tumbuh sendirian, melainkan banyak bunga Erica yang tumbuh di sekitarnya…

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Sakurako-Kantoku, yang punya hajat KuroMyu. yah, mengingat keduanya hanya muncul di musical...

Warning : boy's love, don't like don't read! baru nyoba, maaf kalo kurang berkenan...

* * *

Erica…

Aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar nama bunga ini sebenarnya. Aku kenal nama bunga Erica ketika aku memulai pekerjaanku di Grim-reaper Dispatch Society. Setiap kali aku merasa jenuh, setiap kali aku merasakan 'itu' menyakitiku, aku selalu pergi ke taman bunga Erica untuk menenangkan diri.

_Bunga Erica berarti 'Kesepian'…_

Aku lupa dari siapa atau dari mana aku mendapatkan kata-kata itu. Dan pada akhirnya, aku membenarkannya. Setiap kali aku datang kemari, bukan ketenangan yang aku dapatkan. Melainkan rasa sepi yang semakin lama menghantuiku.

Aku ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Meski aku dan para Pencabut Nyawa lain mempunyai tugas yang sama, tetapi aku masih menilai diri ini berbeda. Aku tidak pernah gagal menjalankan tugas-tugasku, aku tidak pernah mengecewakan atasanku, William T. Spears. Aku selalu bisa menyemangati juniorku, Ronald Knox. Tetapi dalam diri ini tertanam sebuah benih kematian yang aku sendiri tidak tahu seberapa mengancamnya untuk kehidupanku.

_Thorns of Death – Ancaman untuk para Pencabut Nyawa…_

Grell Sutcliff pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Thorns of Death itu adalah ancaman terbesar untuk para Pencabut Nyawa. Kami memang dijanjikan keabadian, tetapi kami tidak pernah tahu keabadian macam apa yang akan kami dapat. Hidup selamanya? Hidup tanpa bisa dilukai? Tanpa merasakan sakit?

_Sakit…memilukan…_

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini selamanya. Perlahan-lahan mereka pun tahu, dan mulai memperlakukanku berbeda dengan yang lain. Biasanya aku bertugas sendirian, tanpa rekanan atau pengawalan. Tetapi sekarang, William tidak mau mengambil resiko membiarkanku bekerja sendiri. Bersama Eric Slingby, aku menuntaskan pekerjaanku, merampungkan targetku untuk bisa sembuh. Sebenarnya aku keberatan, aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Ini masalahku, dan aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri.

_Biarkan aku menyelesaikan dengan kekuatanku sendiri…_

"Alan…"

"…Eric…"

"Aku disuruh William mencarimu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu…"

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri, aku tidak ingin kau temani."

"Tapi dia ingin kita menghadap, Alan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini, Eric?"

"Aku sering melihatmu kemari, hanya saja kadang aku tidak mau mengganggu ketenanganmu berada di taman indah ini."

"…"

"Bagaimana keadaan-"

"Jangan tanya! Kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

Aku sendiri terkejut mendengar diriku meninggikan nada bicaraku pada Eric. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi. Lalu mengapa sekarang aku jadi seperti ini di hadapannya?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perkembanganmu, Alan. Aku tahu berapa nyawa yang sudah kau kumpulkan sampai sejauh ini."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Eric. Ini masalahku…"

"Meski ini masalahmu, tetapi aku pun terlanjur terlibat di dalamnya."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu peduli padaku, Eric!"

"Memang tidak ada, dan tidak ada keinginan dariku untuk memperhatikanmu."

"Lalu mengapa-"

"Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu sendirian meratapi penderitaanmu, Alan!"

Sekarang giliran dia yang menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ini pun membuat hatiku sedikit gemetar. Sosok Eric sebenarnya adalah pria yang sangat tegas dan dewasa. Selama menjadi rekan kerjaku, dia tidak pernah terpisahkan dariku. Meski tujuannya hanya untuk bekerja saja, tetapi kami pun akhirnya menjadi sangat dekat. Lalu mengapa sekarang aku jadi agak kesal? Apa karena aku sudah biasa bekerja sendiri? Apa karena tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku hidup dengan penyakit ini?

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Eric."

"…"

"Biarkan aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti ini. Kau punya kehidupan sendiri, Eric. Pikirkanlah hidupmu, daripada memikirkan aku yang tidak penting ini."

"Aku menyadari bahwa bekerja dengan orang lain itu menyenangkan. Selama ini kita tidak ada masalah, Alan. Lalu mengapa seakan kau menolak bekerja denganku lagi?"

"Kau juga biasa kerja sendiri, Eric. Kau itu hebat, semua orang segan padamu. Aku pun juga tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku merasa…membebanimu…"

"Bodoh, bilang itu sekali lagi maka aku tidak akan pernah mengenalmu lagi, Alan."

"…"

Eric lalu duduk di hamparan rumput yang dipenuhi bunga Erica ini. Dia memetik satu tangkai dan memandangi bunga merah jambu itu dengan seksama. Aku yang masih berdiri, akhirnya ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Alan, aku pernah dengar, entah dari mana, bahwa bunga Erica ini mempunyai makna kesendirian."

"…"

"Tetapi, anggapan itu salah. Bunga Erica ini tidak tumbuh sendirian, melainkan banyak bunga Erica yang tumbuh di sekitarnya."

"Eric…"

"Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat dirimu, Alan. Kau selalu menderita sendirian, kau selalu memendam rasa sakit itu tanpa ada orang yang tahu. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku menjadi bunga Erica yang 'lain' untukmu."

"Bunga Erica tumbuh bersama bunga Erica yang lain…"

"Agar nantinya dia tidak tumbuh satu tangkai sendirian di taman seluas ini, Alan. Begitu juga denganmu…"

Dia memberikan satu tangkai bunga Erica padaku. Tepat saat aku menerimanya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan dia menciumku…

Aku tidak bisa menolak ciumannya, entah mengapa hatiku menjadi sesak merasakan ciuman darinya. Aku membiarkan dia menciumku lebih lama, membiarkan dia mencoba menghapus kesepian ini, mengurangi rasa sakit ini, dan merasakan penderitaan ini…

"Eric, mengapa kau menciumku? Kita…kita…"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu, Alan. Tetapi biarlah aku melakukan sesuatu agar nantinya kau bisa berbagi rasa sakit itu denganku."

"Aku tidak mau penyakit ini menjangkitimu, Eric…"

"Biarlah penyakit ini menjangkitiku, Alan. Asalkan bersamamu, itu lebih baik…"

"Kita tidak akan abadi…kita akan mati…sama dengan manusia yang selama ini kita cabut nyawanya."

"Tidak ada makhluk Tuhan yang dijanjikan keabadian, Alan. Semua akan berakhir jika waktunya sudah tiba."

"Begitupula bunga Erica yang banyak ini…"

"Mereka akan mati bersamaan, Alan."

"Sama dengan kita…"

"Ya…"

Aku meraih tangan Eric, menggenggamnya di dekat dadaku. Dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya bersandar di atas kepalaku. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku menangis. Aku membiarkan air mataku tumpah membasahi wajahku. Meski aku membiarkan dia merasakan penderitaanku, tetapi aku tidak mau dia melihatku menangis. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya lebih dari ini.

"Ajaklah aku kemari jika memang kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu, Alan. Taman ini terlalu luas untuk kau nikmati sendirian…"

"Ya, aku pasti akan mengajakmu, Eric…"

_I will commit any sin_

_if that allows me to share your pain._

_When you die_

_I will kiss your icy cheek once._

_Let's go on a trip,_

_starting from today,_

_the two of us,_

_piling up the ericas'_

_piling up our lonely shadows_

_loneliness..._

_Yes, the reason I was born alone,_

_to lean close to you,_

_is so that the two of us could meet..._

_My friend, since that is our fate_

_We don't need tears anymore_

_Owari~_

* * *

Konbawa, minna-sama…^^/

Akhirnya jadi juga nih. Setelah membuka catatan kerangka di notes saya dan coret2an GaJe kertas yang saya bawa dari kantor, jadilah fanfic Eric/Alan saya. Hasilnya? Ya GaJe juga sih. Gak tau makna dari Thorns of Death itu apa, sotoy banget yak bisa langsung dijadikan topic di sini. Author bego macam saya perlu digembleng dulu sama para expert di luar sana…

Demi memuaskan penggemar keduanya, maka saya awali dengan rating yang aman. Hohoho…baiknya saiaaaah…_*ditampol*_

Please ur comment/review, thanks…


End file.
